During this period, the collaborative team utilized the previously developed primary assay to perform and complete the envisioned quantitative high-throughput screen. Identified hits were cherrypicked and validated for activity in the primary assay, and an orthogonal assay is currently under development to provide further characterization and confirmation of activity for screening hits of interest. As a center, the NCGC has fostered and maintained over 130 active collaborations with both NIH and extramural investigators, facilitating drug discovery efforts across the entire spectrum of human disease. These efforts have led to dozens of high-throughput screens and a number of medicinal chemistry campaigns to further improve on screening hits, providing our collaborators and the general research community with publications and a variety of promising small molecule probes and leads. In addition, the NCGC has worked to advance a number of informatic initiatives to make better use of existing drug and disease target information and provide the general public with easily accessible resources, further catalyzing the development of new therapies for human disease.